spellcastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Darkside
The Darkside is a recurring antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts series. History Kingdom Hearts Union Xcross/Xchi TBA Dark Seeker Saga A few Darksides were seen in the trying to harm Aqua during the end of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, after she saved Terra-Xehanort from heading in to the Realm of Darkness, only to be destroyed by the Keyblades of her two friends. In Kingdom Hearts, a Darkside was seen in the Station of Awaken to fight against Sora but was defeated a forced Sora into a pit of darkness until he woke up. A Darkside (presumably the same one) was also seen when the Destany Islands was falling to Darkness, so he could fight Sora. A Darkside also appears at the end of the game to fight Sora before Ansem the Seeker of Darkness will. Thirteen Darkisides appear in Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep A Fragmentary Passage, where they can be fought against by Aqua. In Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, A version of a Darkside was seen in both Sora and Riku reaches his memories of the Destiny Islands, so that it has to be defeated in hopes that the two could move on. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, a Darkside appears in front of Roxas and Xion so that it would battle the two of them in Twilight Town but was defeated by Xion, some more Darksides may appear during both of Roxas' ans Xion's missions. In Kingdom Hearts II, a Darkside appeares in Roxas' dreams about Sora. In Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded, a data version of a Darkside appears on the digital Destany Islands, where it fought against Data Sora and was defeated. The digital version of Sora's Heartless also takes the appearance of a Darkside. In Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance, a Darkside appeared in a cameo where Riku went to save Sora in his Dive to the Heart. In Kingdom Hearts III, a Darkside appears in the Final World, where it fought against Sora until it was defeated. Slimier Heartless * Shadow * Dark Flower * Sora's Heartless Appearances Kingdom Hearts * Kingdom Hearts * Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories * Kingdom Hearts II (cameo) * Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories * Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days * Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep * Kingdom Hearts Re:coded * Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance (cameo) * Kingdom Hearts 1.5 Remix ** Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix ** Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories ** Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (Movie) * Kingdom Hearts 2.5 Remix ** Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix ** Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep: Final Mix ** Kingdom Hearts Re: Coded (Movie) * Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ * 2.8 Final Chapter Prologue ** Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep: A fragmentary Passage ** Kingdom Hearts HD Dream Drop Distance ** Kingdom Hearts Unchained X (Movie) (cameo) * Kingdom Hearts: The Story so Far * Kingdom Hearts III Trivia * Darkside is the only Heartless that appears in every Kingdom Hearts game. * Darkside is regarded as the ruler of all Heartless. Category:Kingdom Hearts Sorcerers Category:Sorcerers Category:Shadow Creatures Category:Dark Magic Category:Dark Sorcerers Category:Villain Sorcerers Category:Game Bosses Category:Titans Category:Genderless Category:Dream Creatures Category:Disney Category:Disney Sorcerers